Love, a ghoul, and a succubus
by Andrellis
Summary: So this is my first fanfic. It is a kurumu tsukune story. Find out what happens when tsukune falls for the succubus and is faced with protecting the one he loves from the worst monster of all...humans. *I do not own rosario vampire!*
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first run at a fanfiction so if you don't like it sorry but I'm trying. :)

_Tsukune ghoul thoughts/inner moka thoughts_

_Thoughts of anyone_

It was like any other morning for tsukune. He awoke in his dorm room pulling his right arm to rest on his forehead. The holy lock dangled in front of his eyes. Watching the lock sway back and forth tsukune replayed the events with hokuto and the great barrier. He had wanted to save everyone all on his own this time and yet he fell short. Not only relying on moka but in the end relying on his enemy.

_Pitiful_ he thought to himself.

"How will i ever impress and win her over when i can't protect anyone?" this time the words came out of his mouth but he was still speaking to himself.

Realizing this was nothing more than procrastation on his part he sat up and got out of bed. Continuing his normal morning routine her then showered and started to get dressed in his school uniform. A sigh escaped his lips as he slowly tighten his red tie, leaving it slightly loose. Approaching his dorm room door he slipped on his shoes and opened the door in a very fluid fashion. Proceeding downstairs he ran his right hand through his hair.

_It'll never be straight_ he thought bringing his hand back to his side.

Exiting the boys dorm he squinted trying to help adjust his eyes to the sunshine(what little there was anyway). Before he could finish squinting though his face was covered, no buried, in darkness. He recognized the scent and managed to squeeze out a few words to greet the blue haired succubus.

"Good morning kurumu." He said through her yellow sweater which was basically attached to his face.

Kurumu giggled but spoke as well, "Oh good morning tsukune! How do you like the view today?" Tsukune couldn't see her face but if he could he would've seen her blushing slightly.

Before he could answer her question the succubus was removed from his face. Tsukune looked down to see kurumu rubbing her head where a washtub had slammed into her. A slight chuckle escaped tsukune's throat as kurumu stood up and began to yell at the tiny witch. Yukari was yelling right back at her, something along the lines of how he would suffocate one day. As the two bickered over tsukune's well being moka walked up to join the gang.

"Morning tsukune," she said holding onto his arm.

Smiling back tsukune greeted her as well,"Morning moka...and to you as well mizore." He shot the last part behind everyone to a tree where the purple haired girl had poked out her head.

The whole gang was here for their morning "walk" to class. All the guys in school envied tsukune. Not only did he have one or two beautiful girls following him he had four. Even thought yukari was four years younger some guys still went for that. Most every guy at youkai academy wanted to be tsukune aono. He was better than average looking and he had defeated more than one strong foe at the academy. Plus the man had a fucking harem at his call at all times, who wouldn't want that? The five of them continued to walk to class. Kurumu on one arm, moka on the other, yukari on moka's other arm, and mizore from a safe yet close enough distance. As they walked through the front gates tsukune meet the glare of almost every other guy at the school. All except gin of course. Gin was steadily approaching the five of them as they walked in the front gates.

"Tsukune!," Gin called,"Man we gotta go me and you. Come on." Without explaining he grabbed the very confused tsukune and rushed off. The four girls all stood bewildered at the event. Gin and tsukune had become rather close after all the events that had transpired. They were even trying to work together to write more articles for the newspaper.

"Gin where are we going? If you are taking me to peep on some girl you better let go now. You know i hate it when you do that!" Tsukune said as he followed yet slightly resisted gin. Gin just laughed as he continued to pull tsukune along to where ever they were heading. Finally gin let go of tsukune's arm and turned to face him. Gin was smiling and chuckling for some strange reason.

"Ok man i brought you out here to have a little meeting. Now no one can know about anything that is going on here ok?" Gin asked looking serious for once. Tsukune only nodded, being at a loss for words. After he nodded gin started to smile again as ruby appeared beside gin. Ruby smiled at tsukune then waved her wand and created a barrier around them.

"Tsukune the holy lock will break one day and you will die becoming a mindless ghoul." Ruby began, "But what we are going to do is try and train you to control that power and keep control. This barrier will keep anyone else from seeing, hearing, or knowing about what is going on. Also the barrier can create any landscape to fight in. Now we are going to slowly release the seal made by the holy lock but not enough to kill you. This way you can train to control it while fighting-" She was cut off by gin's voice.

"Me! After all_** I**_ am an S class monster just like moka. If things ever get to out of hand and ruby can't stop you then i can." Gin was smiling at his friend who looked rather confused by the whole situation.

"Oooook," Tsukune started to speak,"but why do i need to learn to control my ghoul side now? I mean the holy lock only has like three cracks on it. Plus i have class." Ruby threw up her hand as if to stop him from saying any more.

"Look tsukune it's not that we can't wait it's just that if we do and another incident occurs like with hokuto we could all lose you. I even convinced the headmaster to lend my some items that will help in your training." Ruby looked so sincere and worried about the ghoul-boy. Tsukune let out a sigh and nodded again.

"Ok fine. So what is the plan? We just gonna do this everyday?" He asked holding the holy lock in the left hand.

"No no not everyday that would be way to crazy for me and you." Gin said shaking his hands in front of his torso. "We are gonna start with every week maybe longer depending on how it goes today. But that doesn't mean either one of us needs to hold back at all. Ruby has all kinds of magic items backed up to help heal us and keep us in check." Gin was smiling again while he started cracking his back and knuckles. As soon as he finished talking he transformed into a werewolf and looked at ruby. Ruby only nodded and then proceeded to walk toward tsukune.

"It may hurt a little at first but don't worry about it to much. We are going to forcibly draw out the ghoul inside you. Not to much but enough to where it'll be more than you've had control of before. If you start to lose control i will restrain you and revert the process. You ready?" Ruby finished by holding out her hand. Tsukune sighed and stuck out his right hand. The holy lock dangled there in front of him again just like in bed only now ruby was chanting something while holding her hands around it. When she finished a blast of light shot out and blinded tsukune. His left arm flew to his face to guard his eyes. when he lowered them he saw that his hands were shaking. His throat felt like it was on fire all he wanted was to drink...drink blood. He started to look up but ruby was already in midair safely away from the now blood lusting ghoul that was tsukune. Then his gaze meet the werewolf that stood in front of him.

_For a dog he sure does look tasty_ the thought ran through tsukune's mind. Then he caught himself. That dog as he put it was gin his friend. Like his best friend.

_Awww come on lets just eat him his blood will taste good...for a dog _he chuckled in his mind. What the hell was happening to him. He could hear his thoughts but then another voice as well.

_You haven't figured it out yet? I'm your ghoul thoughts_ the voice said. That made sense he thought. I mean he is drawing on that power more.

_Now come on can we eat him...if you don't make up your mind we may die._ The voice said as tsukune realized there was an S class monster, a werewolf charging him.

_Shit how did i miss that?_

_Its all because you were focusing on the fact that you can hear DODGE HIM!_

Tsukune listened to the ghouls voice and dodge rolled to the right away from gin's strike.

_Good good. Now attack him and make sure you can pin him down. After all he is a werewolf if he can't move then we've won. Then we can eat him...so much blood...mmmmmm._

_Will you stop that? I'm not going to eat gin. He is a friend of ours...Mine. Why did i say ours?_

_Because we are one person. I'm just your more...fun, yea fun, side. _Tsukune could tell the ghoul was smiling at that. The time for talking to himself was over though. Gin was coming right at him again and man he was fast. No matter what the ghoul was right stop him from moving and he wins. With that in mind tsukune went to attack. Gin was smiling as the ghoul-boy stood up and began to run at him.

"You may be a vampire ghoul but you still can't match my speed tsukune!" Gin called out as he jumped above tsukune clawing his back as he flipped behind him. Tsukune let a groan from the pain only it wasn't to bad as normal attacks hurt.

_It's because of me. I have a higher pain tolerance than you human._ Tsukune realized that was probably true sense he didn't like pain all to much yet he did endure it...a lot. Tsukune got up without another thought and began to run at gin again. This time he was thinking about moves he could make. If gin jumps up i can flip on my back and throw him but if he goes to either one of my sides i can just stop dead in my tracks and give him a nice old punch in the face. Tsukune smirked at the thought of being able to hit the perv square in the jaw even if they were close friends. Gin looked at tsukune and ran at him jumping to his right side this time and going for a leg swipe. Tsukune quickly stopped and wheeled to his right side landing a nice left hook to gin's face, which sent gin flying.

"Damn bro you do hit hard! Nice counter it seems you have more control than we thought. Thats good though. Hey ruby we can stop now!" Gin yelled up to the floating witch. She slew down and looked at tsukune as she dispelled the barrier. Gin was back in his human form already. Both just looked at tsukune and sighed when the realized he hadn't noticed at all. Tsukune just stared at them blankly in his confusing. Ruby held up a small mirror which tsukune looked in and became wide eyed. He had red eyes with small black slits in them and his hair was silver.

"What am i suppose to do about it?" Tsukune said. "Just reseal the ghoul part and ill be ok." He said looking at ruby. She only shook her head in disapproval. "That's not how this works tsukune once i release a portion of your ghoul side and you have complete control i can not reverse it. You're gonna have to learn how to disguise yourself like all the over monsters." Tsukune just looked at her in shock as the ghoul laughed before speaking to him again.

_It really isn't that hard i mean you already have the holy lock on so just think of looking like normal you again idiot._

Tsukune did so and sure enough he had his chocolate eyes and brown hair again. He then sighed and gin laughed. Ruby disappeared as gin and tsukune headed back toward the school. Tsukune hadn't realized that they were really far from the school and that it was already lunch time when they got back. They parted ways gin off to peep and tsukune to his "harem". The girls were all sitting together under a tree not eating, they all looked extremely worried. Moka was the first to catch his scent and look up as tsukune found them. She jumped up and ran to him hugging him briefly before they both hit the ground. All the girls had followed her example and jumped onto tsukune.

_Damn man for an average guy you sure can get it. hehehehe now which one do we eat and rape first?_

_Eat and rape? No way what is wrong with you?_

_Right right my bad...rape then eat hehehehe_

_You seriously have issues. I'm not gonna eat or rape any of them. They are all my friends and i care about them._

_Especially her i see._ Tsukune hadn't realized it but his left hand had landed on kurumu when they all fell. He was touching her lower back right above her waistline. Sure enough just that was enough to get him thinking. Kurumu wasn't the first girl her met here at the academy but she was amazing. Now they were close friends she even snuck over to his dorm some nights to talk and watch a movie together. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud he was falling for her and her alone out of his "harem". He quickly removed his hand from her warm body and started to wiggle as if he was hurting. The girl all got off of him and in unison asked one question.

"Where have you been?" They all seemed a bit angry and annoyed, except mizore but she never really showed emotion. Chuckle tsukune rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up.

_I can't say what i was really doing it's suppose to be a secret. Shit what do i do?_

_Lie to them idiot. Say you were peeping with gin..i wanna see how that goes over._

_I can't say that I'll die for sure._

"Well me and gin were...doing some research for a new article together. See we went to investigate some of the graveyards off school grounds." Tsukune said as the girls all watched him carefully. Everyone one of them was thinking about the two boys being peeping toms together.

_Oh yea real nice pause there now they all think you're a pervy pervert hahahahaha_

_Shut up I'll be ok they know I'm not gin._ The girls finally believed him and they all sat down to eat their lunches. Everyone wanted to share with tsukune which made him glad he had skipped breakfast today. After lunch they enjoyed a normal day at school. At the end of their classes all the girls walked with tsukune back to the dorms following the same formation as the morning. Kurumu on one arm, moka on the other, yukari on moka's other, and mizore safely away yet close by. As they reached the boys dorm each girl said goodbye to tsukune.

"Night tsukune. I'll see you in the morning." Moka was the first to let go of tsukune and start to walk away.

"Night tsukune! Don't forget to have nasty dreams about me and moka tonight!" Yukari spouted as he ran after moka.

"Have a nice night tsukune stay cool." Mizore said as she blew him an ice cold kiss. Kurumu stayed still in front of tsukune and quiet for once. She had her legs crossed and was rubbing her fingers together as if she was embarrassed. Tsukune walked up to her and lifted her face to meet his gaze before he spoke.

"What is it kurumu?" He said gently as he stared at her.

"Well...i just wanted to know if you wanted to maybe watch a movie tonight or something in your dorm?" The succubus was blushing as she looked at tsukune but made sure to escape his eyes.

"Sure kurumu did you have one in mind for tonight?" Tsukune asked letting go of her chin and looking up to the sky blushing himself.

"Uhm yea sort of...I'll just bring it over and surprise you k?" She said looking at his chest now.

"Sounds good what time did you wanna come over?"

"How about around 8 so it's not to soon after curfew?"

"Ill see you then." Tsukune said hugging the girl. Her warmth was so nice to him. With that done kurumu became her old self again and skipped off toward her dorm.

_Oh man it's late night movie tonight. We are gonna get some of that hot blue haired busty babe action!_

_I'm not sure i can get used to this..._ Once again tsukune found himself having a conversation with his ghoul half. Only he stopped talking back after that comment. Tsukune then continued to go upstairs and pick up some clothes off the floor and set up the tv near the bed so it would be all ready for this movie night with kurumu. When he finished cleaning he looked at the clock it was already 8:15.

_Where could she be? She is never late for a movie..._

_Awww come on don't get all depressed on me you do have three other girls who wanna hop on that._ Tsukune could tell that ghoul was referring to his penis. He let out a sigh and just as he was going to sit down there was a light tap at his window. There hovering outside was a winged kurumu. Only she was wearing a v-neck cut t-shirt and jeans. At the lowest part of the cut in her shirt you could see the black lace of her bra. Tsukune nearly had a nose bleed just thinking of dirty things. Ignoring his thoughts he let her in.

"Wow kurumu you look good."

"Thanks tsukune you do too." The succubus was blushing as she hid her wings and went to put in the movie. Tsukune was shocked by her comment he hadn't even changed today. He was still in his Khakis but had taken off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt some.

_Good choice wearing no undershirt man. Looking all manly showing off some chest._ The ghoul was nearly laughing at tsukune. Both then came to a complete halt when the happened to look over at kurumu who was bending over in front of the tv. Her jeans had slid down to revel the black lacy panties under them. Tsukune quickly threw his hand to his nose expecting to explode. Lucky no nose blood occurred and he regained himself before kurumu turned around.

"So what movie did you bring tonight?" Tsukune asked as he climbed onto the bed.

"The princess bride." Kurumu got onto the bed also but instead of her back against the wall she laid on her side resting her head on tsukune's chest. Just as the movies started tsukune's heart started beating faster and faster.

_Oh my god this is...a date isn't it? And i look like crap! Oh man oh man._

_You really are stupid. Who cares what you're wearing now just end up wearing nothing._

Before tsukune could yell at ghoul's thoughts kurumu looked up at him and smiled.

"Everything ok tsukune your heart sounds like it's gonna explode on me." She was giggling a little as she asked him this. Tsukune blushed and nodded.

"Oh I'm fine kurumu no need to worry."

The time flew by as they watched the daring sword fights of the romantic movie. They both laughed at the jokes and smiled at the right times. Of course the best part was at the end when buttercup and Wesley kissed, both tsukune and kurumu blushed thinking of the other. Kurumu looked up at him again and realized what time it was.

"Tsukune its already almost 11. Can i just stay the night here?" With that question tsukune's heart skipped a beat and he turned the brightest red.

"Uhm yea sure why not? Let me get you some pjs to wear." He jumped up and ran to his dresser. He opened the middle drawer and pulled out some sweats and a white t-shirt. Holding both in hand he turned to face kurumu. The clothes fell to the floor as he saw a half naked blue haired beauty walking toward him.

"Just the shirt will do thanks tsukune." She said it picking up the shirt but it sounded so seductive, so inviting.

_Ok ok play your card right. Say this and only this. I only sleep in my boxers hope thats ok. Now go._ Without arguing he looked at kurumu and decided to spice it up.

"I only sleep in my boxers hope thats ok." Only he said as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid off his pants. He wasn't hard enough for it to be obvious but she could tell he was turned on. Kurumu decided to have some fun so she reached inside the shirt and undid her bra pulling it out the right sleeve.

"Bras get in the way when i sleep hope you don't mind." She was pressing her chest up to him now rubbing her nipples against him. Tsukune could feel it growing down below and he had to stop it.

_We haven't even kissed yet i can't do anything else. Shit how do i stop this._

_Then don't do anything else. I mean I'm all for it but your in control and i won't enjoy it if you don't._ Tsukune then laid down in his bed and invited kurumu to join him. They laid together trying to find out what the next move was when finally tsukune spoke.

"You know that really was a great movie. But I think there is something i need to check." Kurumu looked up at him confused only to find his lips pressed to hers a second later. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. Tsukune continued to kiss her as he put one hand on her side and the other on her neck to keep her where he wanted her. When he pulled away kurumu looked surprised yet happy. Tsukune laid back and waited for her to ask because he knew it was coming.

"Ok just tell me already what did you need to check?" She finally spoke up pouting at him a little.

"I just wanted to make sure our kiss was more passionate than theirs. And i was right it was." He smiled and he once again pressed his lips to hers. Only a lighter and less heavy kiss this time. He followed it with a peck on her forehead.

"Goodnight kurumu."

"Night tsukune." They both then drifted off together. Kurumu's head resting on tsukune's chest. Tsukune's right arm wrapped around kurumu. Both of them thought only one thing as they finally fell asleep.

_Yep I'm definitely falling for her/him._

Ok so i hope yall liked the first chapter. Took me an hour or so to write. Gonna try and update soon too. :) Review and all that jazz.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing so far. I know they are and will be mistakes because I am human. Sorry in advance for any and all mistakes though. As far as the story goes give me a few more chapters to help get things moving and explain what is going on with tsukune. Trust me if I can write it all out the way I'm thinking it should end up as a good read. Well with all that said lets get on to chapter two!

_Thoughts of anyone._

_**Thoughts of inner moka/ghoul**_

Tsukune's eyes opened slowly as the light came through his window. Stopping himself from stretching out like normal, he started thinking back on the night before. He had finally made a move and kissed Kurumu. Since back when he was first turned into a ghoul Tsukune had realized his feelings for her. She was so protective about him after he had woken up in the hospital. Moka blamed only herself and Kurumu agreed that she was to dangerous to be around. She had fought with Tsukune tooth and nail about not going after Moka.

_All the girls mean a lot to me even now._ Tsukune thought to himself, most likely trying to have a conversation without waking Kurumu.

_After everything that has happened I still want them all to be in my life. I just finally picked who I wanted to be with._ With that thought in mind he looked down at the sleeping succubus.

She had moved around in her sleep but was still laying on Tsukune's chest. The blanket she had was wrapped around her legs but lose on her torso. Smiling now Tsukune was amused by the fact that she had on his shirt and that his bed would now smell like her. He tilted his head down and kissed her head causing her to shift a little. Kurumu had a smile on her face as she slumbered.

_She must be having a nice dream._ Tsukune thought, only this time he wasn't alone in his thoughts.

_**Yea a nice dream about us and doing all kinds of dirty, nasty thing. **_

_So your awake too huh?_

_**Course I am, I mean I am you. Just like you are me. You really haven't thought about it much have you. This was true, Tsukune had been preoccupied with school and then Kurumu to think about ghoul. It was only after Ruby's spell that ghoul had been able to think and be heard. **_

_Why exactly can I hear you? _

_**WE are the same PERSON idiot. If you have no idea why then I have no idea why. All I know if unlike you I don't think happy, loving thoughts. I want to kill, eat, have sex, and do whatever the hell I please. Which I can't do thanks to the fact that you have control over the movements of the body we now share.**_

_Well maybe you shouldn't think about those things. They really are disturbing. _

_**That's only because you are a goodie goodie. I like to enjoy life to its fullest. If you don't take life into your own hands and do what you want, then you ain't living. **_

_Yeah ok sure whatever you say_. Only ghoul didn't respond again. Tsukune was once again left alone in his head to think freely. Ghoul had a point, to an extent anyways, you have to live while you can live. With that in mind Tsukune had a bright idea.

_**Oh please do it, like I'm begging you to. I wonder if she'll slap you or if we will be having sex today!**_ Ignoring the now talking ghoul, Tsukune moved his left arm to Kurumu's chin and lifted her face up towards his. With this done he kissed her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth. A moan escaped Kurumu's throat as she woke up to find Tsukune's face pressed against hers. Without thinking her tongue reacted and fought with Tsukune's in her mouth. Letting her win Tsukune withdrew his tongue and tried to speak.

"Good morn-", is all he could manage to get out before Kurumu's tongue invaded his mouth this time. She explored inside his mouth for a few seconds before he started moving his tongue to play with hers. Both teens felt hot and wanted more. Kurumu was the first to move, tracing Tsukune's chest with her hands. Realizing what she wanted to do Tsukune moved his right hand to Kurumu's ass and cupped it. His left hand remained placed on her neck to hold her head where he wanted it. Kurumu slightly jumped at the feel of Tsukune's hand on her ass, it was unexpected yet exciting. After all she was a succubus and she craved sexual activity even more than the average teenager. With that crossing her mind her tail jolted out from her panties and started twitching with Tsukune's touch. Lowering her left hand Kurumu got down to Tsukune's waist and place a finger inside his boxer briefs, tugging at them. Tsukune felt his erection coming on and realized that he and Kurumu were in his bed, almost naked, and on the verge of having sex. Without meaning to Tsukune pushed Kurumu back enough so he could jump out of the bed.

"Did I do something wrong Tsukune? I...I'm Sorry if I came on to strong it's just that you smelled so good and we were in the same bed together." Kurumu spoke out looking sad and hurt.

"No no no it...it wasn't you. It's just that last night was amazing and I do really like you, in fact I have for awhile now, but we need to start dating and tell the others before...," Tsukune paused not really wanted to say it out loud, "...we have any sexual interactions, you know?"

Relived Kurumu jumped up and hugged him the normal way she did, smothering his face in her giant breasts. " Oh Tsukune I'm so happy! I finally beat out Moka for your love. Now I can be your...GIRLFRIEND! YAH-." She was cut off by Tsukune overpowering her and kissing her again. When he pulled away he had a very serious, yet loving look on his face.

"Remember that we are in my dorm room and it's way to early for anyone to be over silly." He kissed her again but only a light peck this time. He turned to grab his jeans and a black t-shirt out of the top dresser drawer. Placing them on the top of the dresser he also picked up the sweats that he had dropped last night. He handed the sweats to Kurumu and smiled.

"We need to get dressed I'll turn around so you can put your bra back on." Tsukune said as he turned his back to his new blue haired girlfriend. Kurumu giggled as she got dressed watching to see if Tsukune would peek, he didn't. Tsukune felt something hit him in the back and heard laughter behind him. He spun around to see the succubus laughing and the sweats on the floor. Tsukune had completely forgotten about Kurumu's jeans that were right by the bed. Playfully he ran and tackled her onto the bed tickling her once they had landed.

"Stop stop stop I can't take it!" Kurumu laughed out the words. Tsukune's hands rested next to both sides of her head, propping him up above her. Looking up at his face she blushed. Tsukune leaned down and kissed her forehead and then her lips again.

"Ok play time is up. You have to go back to your own dorm and then get ready for the day." Tsukune got up off her and held out a hand to help her up off the bed. Kurumu took his hand and stood up smiling.

"Fine I'll go back to my dorm, shower, and change. BUT," she emphasized the word, "I'll be back over and downstairs to meet up with you later. We do still have a club meeting today." Kurumu winked at him as she unleashed her wings. She opened the window and flew out heading back to the girls dorm. Tsukune stood at his window and watched her at first.

_Wow it looks like something from a movie with the way the sun is behind her._

_**You are such a girl. Shouldn't you be thinking of the hot action we just about had. I mean she wanted to soooo bad. But what did you do? Jumped off her! I mean come on man!**_

_I definitely need to go see Ruby about this whole ghoul thing..._

_**Hey don't fucking ignore me! HEY HEY HEYYYYYY!**_ Tsukune had stopped responding and even caring about what ghoul was saying. Focused on making a quick trip to see Ruby he slipped on his shoes and headed downstairs. After a short walk he was already at the front gates to the school. Ruby stayed with the headmaster, which was on the opposite side of the school as the boy's and girl's dorms. The Teacher's dorms were over there too but for some reason the headmaster gave Ruby her own room in his mansion. Tsukune rushed across campus and past the teacher's dorm to get to the headmaster's mansion. As he approached he felt a gust of air hit him. When Tsukune looked up Ruby was already standing in front of him.

"Tsukune?," Ruby was shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I actually was coming to talk to you. See after that thing we did yesterday I've been hearing a voice in my head that isn't my voice." Tsukune explained in a hushed tone just in case anyone were to hear.

Ruby looked carefully at him as he spoke and as soon as he finished her mouth opened. "Tsukune follow me."

Ruby lead him into the headmaster's estate and to the far right of the house. There she unlocked the door and let him into her room. The room was huge, probably about as big as three dorms put together. Bookshelves lined the right side of the room, and of course they were all filled up to the top with books and parchments. The back wall was were the bed was placed. It was centered in the wall and was a nice size, nice enough to fit at least three or four people on it. Then on the left was a dresser with a vanity, a nice sized wardrobe, and a table that had runes and herbs all across it. Ruby walked straight to the last bookshelf and pulled of an old leather bound book. She motioned for Tsukune to come sit on the bed as she flipped through the pages. He sat down and waited. After about ten minutes or so Ruby finally stopped and looked at the page intently. Then she stood up, shut the book, returned it to its home, and faced Tsukune.

"Well what is happening is a side effect of the spell. You see because you were turned into a ghoul and sealed with the holy lock we can only undo a fraction of your power at a time. With this spell combined with the holy lock you have basically developed another personality in your mind. It is very similar to Moka having her inner self locked within the rosary." Ruby explained all this and just looked at Tsukune waiting for a response.

"So I'm bi-polar now?" Is all he could let escape his mouth.

"Yes in a way you are. Only your other personality can't take control over the body unless your mind is severely weaken under, say, mind control or something of the sort. Of course even then you would have to be almost brain dead to lose control of your own body. The split personality is you only a darker and more primitive version of you."

"Then why does he talk like me and sound like he is extremely intelligent?"

"Well he is but only because you are. If you were to be separated he wouldn't be able to talk only act. It would be like when you first transformed. You only acted and fought." With this Tsukune nodded and understood what was going on finally. Ghoul was his monster personality. Since he had once been human when the spell was cast, in combination with the holy lock, he gained another personality.

"Thanks for explaining it all to me Ruby you've been a great help." Tsukune smiled as he stood up. Hugging Ruby he walked out the door and back toward the exit. When he got the foyer of the mansion he heard a voice from behind him that made him jump.

"Remember to be careful Aono Tsukune, you don't want to be causing trouble for anyone." The headmaster was standing on the top of the stairs, looking creepy as always, speaking to him. Tsukune just nodded and went outside. Rushing again to get back to the dorm before the girls showed up he left the headmaster's estate.

Tsukune ran this time and reached the dorms in half the time it took before. The lobby of the boy's dorm was empty, which meant the girls weren't here yet. He ran up the stairs and went to take a quick shower. He grabbed his towel out of his room and went to the end of the hall. To his surprise Gin was also just getting into the shower himself.

"Morning Tsukune. How goes it today?" Gin said was he sort of waved at Tsukune.

"Oh you know just another morning before a club meeting." Tsukune laughed as he undressed.

"OH SHIT! THAT'S TODAY?" Gin shouted as he quickly removed his clothes and ran into the shower. Tsukune stood shocked in his boxer briefs.

_Some club president. He always forgets shit like this. Oh well I guess it can't be helped_.

_**ITS THE DOG FROM BEFORE! Lets tear him to pieces!**_

_What? NO! That's Gin. He is my best guy friend I'm not gonna kill him._

_**Then why was he attacking us yesterday?**_

_Because that was part of my, er our training. Wait I thought we shared thoughts why are you asking?_

_**We do share thoughts just not all of them, course I may pick and choose what I hear.**_

_You really are kind of an asshole you know that_?

_**Only kind of? Damn I was going for full on asshole**_. Gin came running out just then grabbing his clothes and leaving the room. Tsukune just laughed and got into the shower.

After taking his time, unlike some people today, he exited the shower in his towel and went to grab his clothes. Continuing into his room Tsukune shut the door and began to dress. He put on a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. Rubbing his hair with his towel he moved to his bed. He threw the towel onto the bed and walked back to the door.

_The girls will be here soon better head downstairs. _

_**I hope there is a cat fight when you tell them all the good news about you and that Kurumu girl.**_ Tsukune hadn't thought about that. What if the girls starting fighting because they were upset with him and mad at Kurumu? Would he even be able to stop them? Tsukune's heart started racing. Still he went downstairs to meet the girls, and sure enough they were all waiting for him in the lobby. No one had been sent for him so they must have just had gotten there. Tsukune smiled and walked over to the girls hugging each of them leaving Kurumu for last. During their hug Kurumu whispered into Tsukune's ear.

"How are we going to tell them? Just say that we have started dating?" She seemed worried.

"I guess so but lets go outside first just in case of - never mind." He stopped himself from voicing his fear. The group moved outside and stopped to look at Tsukune and Kurumu when the had stopped walking.

"Everyone I have something to tell you all. Ever since I was turned into a ghoul, and Kurumu fought with me to protect me, I have had feelings for her. I do care about all of you too its just I can't keep leading you all on and I want everyone to be happy. I just wanted to tell you all that me and Kurumu, as of today, are now boyfriend and girlfriend." Tsukune told everyone the news expecting the worst. Only he got the opposite.

"As long as your happy Tsukune we will all be happy too. Right?" Moka was the first to speak, smiling of course.

"Of course! I don't know why he would pick the enlarged milk bags over me but I'll still be happy for him." Yukari said smiling.

"As long as Tsukune is happy and unharmed I'll be happy too." Mizore said through her lollipop.

"Thanks you guys it means a lot to me that we all stay friends." Tsukune said as he took Kurumu's hand.

"YAHOO! I'm Tsukune's girlfriend! I've always wanted this day to come and now I can do this in public!" With those words Kurumu kissed Tsukune on the lips. HIs mouth formed to hers as they kissed for a few seconds. Kurumu then fell to the ground after being hit in the head with an ice kunai and a washtub. Tsukune just chuckled as he helped her up.

_This is going to be interesting for sure._

_**Yes yes it will be. **_Ghoul had his own thoughts in mind. He had heard the whole conversation with Ruby and now wanted to find a way to get control over their body even if it was just a little bit.

Alrighty! I'm leaving you off there guys sorry. I hope to be able to write a lot and update often. I'm not sure how long this story will be but I hope you stick with me through it and enjoy everything I have planned. Till next update! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the delay on this new chapter guys. Both of my desktops crapped out on me. I also has some issues with my now ex-girlfriend which caused me to not want to write. BUT now I have a new girlfriend and all is well as far as the computer goes. Plus this desktop has spell check! So hopefully I can cut back on mistakes even more. I hope everyone is ready for more of this story because I have a feeling I'm going to be writing up a storm. Onto the chapter!**

_Tsukune ghoul thoughts/inner Moka thoughts_

_Thoughts of anyone_

-Two weeks pass-

It wasn't long after Tsukune and Kurumu had told everyone the news that things began to become strained. The other girls all tried to act ok with the situation yet Tsukune could tell they were all a little off. Moka had stopped trying to bite his neck and suck his blood. Yukari hardly ever attacked Kurumu anymore, but it did still happen. Even Mizore was being more distant than usual. Tsukune of course blamed all their pain on himself and felt terrible about it. These feelings began to affect his training and his control. Gin and Ruby had been helping Tsukune train every day since their first day. Tsukune had progressed far enough to where he hardly ever heard the ghoul's voice in his head. Only when he got extremely hungry did the ghoul's thoughts penetrate the wall Tsukune had made. Gin stepped up his game in the training since Tsukune was actually landing blows and barely getting hit. Ruby and Gin were both impressed with Tsukune's progress, until today that is. Today they were training as usual, but Tsukune was thinking about the girls and not his fight. Gin was wolfed out, of course, and charging at Tsukune at full speed. His claws caused a glare to hit Tsukune in the eye, blinding him. Gin loved using this tactic to catch his friend off guard. Normally Tsukune quickly recovered and took little to no damage but today Tsukune took a full on swipe to his chest. Ruby's jaw dropped from her perch at the top of the barrier. Not once in all their days of training had Tsukune taken a hit like that one.

_Damnit! What's wrong with me? I have to focus or I could get really hurt. I mean Gin hasn't been holding back at all because of my progress. _Tsukune fought with himself trying to focus on the werewolf in front of him. After regaining his focus on the task at hand Tsukune charged forward to meet the werewolf head on. His right fist went flying toward Gin's ribs only to meet with air. Gin jumped back dodging the punch and countering by throwing his shoulder into Tsukune's chest. Tsukune didn't move fast enough to dodge and took the blow where he already had a wound. Tsukune flew backwards from the impact and landed on his back. He rolled over and stood up quickly only to be stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of his blood on the ground. His eyes flowed down to his chest where his wounds had been torn open more and blood was trickling down his body to the ground. A puddle was starting to form when Tsukune was pulled back to reality by an all too familiar voice.

_I thought you were getting better at this? I mean come on human it really would have been easy to dodge both those attacks. Oh and how the hell did you miss in the first place? I think you're getting slower. _Tsukune's ghoul side was mocking him. The walls he had put up had been torn down by his critical state. Shaking his head to avoid his ghoul's words, Tsukune put his left hand on his chest and kept his right balled into a fist. Running forward Tsukune was already debating how to end it quickly. He threw his fist at Gin once again to meet air only this time Tsukune kicked his left leg up to meet Gin's side. Gin flew sideways a few feet before landing on his feet. Tsukune was there in a flash fist connecting to Gin's gut. Then Tsukune's right leg connected to Gin's head, throwing the already out of breath wolf, to the side. Gin slide across the ground leaving a very obvious trail from where his body had landed to where he was currently laying. He brought his left hand to his head to find blood.

_Damn! Tsukune almost cracked my skull wide open. His hits are strong and fast, but he seems distracted and reckless. _Gin sorted out his thoughts before standing up and reverting back to his human state.

"Ruby I think we better stop! We both took big hits it isn't the best idea to keep going." Gin yelled up to the floating witch. Ruby soared down and ran to Tsukune first. She held her staff over his shirt and cut the rest of it open to get a better look at his wound. She started chanting, in a foreign language of course, while moving her staff over his entire chest. Quickly enough the bleeding had stopped and Tsukune only a very small scratches. Rubies stood and moved over to Gin and healed his head, taking much less time to finish there than with Tsukune, she then moved to the edge of the barrier and dispelled it with one fluid hand motion.

"You both did well today. Tsukune keep an eye on your chest, you should be fine but just in case." Ruby called backwards as she began walking away. Gin walked over and stretched out a hand to help Tsukune up. Both boys looked just as they did when they had begun training, minus Tsukune's shirt being destroyed.

"Hey man you seemed kind of distracted today. Something you wanna chat about? You know I'm always here for ya." Gin reassured Tsukune placing his hand on Tsukune's shoulder.

"It's nothing really just thinking about the other girls and how they are dealing with me and Kurumu being together." Tsukune replied moving his right hand to his head to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry too much man everything will fall into place on its own. They are all just need time to get used to it and to find someone new. Maybe even yours truly!" Gin winked as he finished his sentence and laughed. The pair walked back to the campus for lunch and to meet up with everyone. Tsukune sat next to Kurumu and they ate while she leaned against him. The other girls all sat in a semi-circle in front of them with Gin in the middle, of course. After lunch they went to their afternoon classes and then to their club meeting. As usual the club meeting went by fast and smooth, never really new business. After the meeting everyone walked back to the dorms together and parted ways. Tsukune and Kurumu were the last to part saying their goodnights to each other. They kissed and then Kurumu headed off to her dorm. Tsukune went up to his room and busted out the books to finish up any homework and to work on his newspaper article. He rubbed his eyes and took a look at the clock; it had been three and a half hours since he got settled.

_I hope the girls will be ok. _He thought while rubbing his hand through his hair resting it on the back of his neck.

_They will be just fine. Now come on stud where is the busty blue haired beauty?! I wanna play tonight. _The ghoul chimed in almost making Tsukune fall out of his desk chair.

_Crap you're still around? I thought after we got done fighting I was finished with you again._

_Not that easy human. I'm a part of you. You can't just hope I'm never gonna be around. I'm always here just not always making myself known. _

_Just shut up for now I'm going to bed. _Tsukune ended the conversation with that and walked over to his bed. He plopped down on the mattress and looked at the ceiling. He had survived another day of training and another day of school.

_Hopefully Gin is right and everything will just work itself into place. Everyone will be happy…I just it all happens soon. _With that thought ringing in his head Tsukune slipped into sleep. Little did he know that his problems were just about to begin.

**A/N Alright guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kinda slow paced and not a whole lot of action. But day to day stuff and a good lead up into my next plot turn. Review please and thank you. Also a little side note! To all you guys who really enjoy my writing I have been working on another story only it's not a fanfic. This story is all mine and I have the prologue and first chapter up here-**

** fantasy/short_story/drellis777/at-war-with-love**

**It would be really cool if you went and read it just send me a PM about if you like it or not. Also some things in the story do have French names. Well until next chapter my friends.**


End file.
